Dead Wrong
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: “You’re dead wrong.” She whispered darkly. Screaming in sudden rage, her eyes shown bright red with a vengeance to kill. She ran at it before the demon could attack, she was running her sword through it. OneShot


_**Author's Note: Tell me what you think about this one. It's another one… Flames are welcomed.**_

Couple: Saya && Hagi

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +

Summary:

**Dead Wrong**

It was dark and damp in the hallway, nothing like the way she remembered it. It smelt of mold and ashes, not close to the smells of fresh air and flowers. He was right behind her slowly walking, keeping his distance. Because she asked him to, just like she asked him to pick that flower for Joel. He would do anything for her. Would he kill her if she asked him. She trembled instantly at the thought. 'What am I thinking? I don't want to die I want to live… with my brothers… because we're family.'

"Saya?" Hagi asked from behind her. His breath was on her neck as if he was telling her a secret.

He was closer to her than she thought. "Yes Hagi?"

"There is something in here." He whispered.

She tried not to pay much attention to his closeness. "Where?"

He didn't talk but turned around just in time to block an oncoming attack from a chiropteran. His cello case seemly caught in the monsters mouth was of no help to either of them. Saya's sword was in the secret compartment, confining her useless until it was with her again. Hagi continued to hold onto the cello case side stepping the attacks on him until one arm suddenly sprang out and caught him at the waist.

"Hagi!" Saya's scream went unheard as her chevalier continued to fight with a wound. 'Hagi please stop.' She thought, but then realized how thoughtless that was. He was doing this because he was protecting her. It was unreasonable for her to try to stop him instead of helping him. But her feet felt like they were weighted with cement, and she just watched on in horror as Hagi was suddenly thrown into a side of the wall.

The chiropteran set its sights on Saya, standing there with a look of terror and concern. Letting out an ear piercing scream it watched Saya waiting for the first move.

Saya looked toward the wall Hagi was thrown into, then back to the monster. She seemed to understand its motives. With a sudden burst of courage she said: "Your dead wrong if you think I'm going to let you kill me."

Hagi lifted from the crumpled wall and with lightning speed was by Saya's side with his case. Dropping to one knee he opened the case, then the compartment and handed Saya the sword. "Fight Saya." He whispered before throwing draggers.

One hit the chiropteran in the eye and the other in its arm. Saya's courage faltered slightly when she realized that Hagi was alright. Her eyes locked on the chiropteran as it screamed in annoyance. She nodded as she placed the sword in front of her. Gripping the handle with one hand, she dragged her free hand across the blade wincing slightly when it bite into her skin. "You're dead wrong." She whispered darkly. Screaming in sudden rage, her eyes shown bright red with a vengeance to kill. She ran at it before the demon could attack, she was running her sword through it.

Her energy left her in a rush. But Hagi was there to catch her before she could hit the floor. "Saya?"

"I'm alright." She told him with a small smile. "Just exhausted." It sounded reasonable but he didn't look like that was the right answer for her to use. "Really I'm okay see." She was suddenly pushing herself out of his arms so that she could stand, proving that she was alright.

"Saya you must feed." He told her but she shook her head. His eyes pierced her in an unhappiness that she seemed to feel. "You must Saya."

She was pulling herself free of him. "Hagi I'm fine I just haven't been eating right.." She backed down slightly from him as his expression darkened somewhat. "Really Hagi, let's just keep going."

"Tonight you will feed Saya." He told her sternly, leaving no room for excuses.

Saya gave Hagi a smile, that held an under meaning that he didn't catch. "Sure let's just keep moving." She turned around to continue walking. 'He's dead wrong if he thinks he can get me to fed.'


End file.
